l'amour sous la haine
by maritika
Summary: Si un seul élément pouvait tout changer, donné confidence afin de se battre les deux poings serré et crié haut et fière. Sous la menace qui ronde dans famille, un père alcoolique et violent, fou de l’argent, sa vie est en dangers.


L'amour sous la haine

Chapitre 1

Combien de personne on déjà regarder le ciel espérent que c'est vœux se réalise ou avaient plusieurs question d'une importance capital, sans jamais avoir eu de réponse, ni même de réalisation. Et c'est interrogation incompléte, pesait de plus en plus sur mon être. Un cri fort et bruyant qui venait du cœur et rogeait de l'intérrieur chaque partielle d'espoir et chaque jours sans écho, le jour devenait la nuit et celle-ci était sa seul destination, but qu'il lui était impossible d'atteindre.

Seulement il n'avait pas comprit, que les étoiles qui l'attirait ne lui donnerai jamais de réponse, elles étaient muet mais pourtant témoin. Les astres selon lui, avaient un pouvoir, c'était peut-être juste un petit délire passager depuis dix ans, seulement. Il regardait dehors chaque nuit, se posant les question de son âge, qui persistait, bientôt il sera un adulte. Du moins que physiquement.

Peu a peu, la voute disparessait pour laisser la rose du ciel, pour la millieme fois, il avait la preuve que la lumiere finisait toujours par percer la noirceur. Le soleil était vaillant mais sans intérets puisqu'aujourd'hui, il avait dix sept ans et n'avait pas dormit. Le jeune homme regardait de ses yeux bleu mer, les rayons de soleil entrer comme un intrus.

La pièce était constituer d'un lit avec une basse qu'il allait bientôt tomber en ruine. En face il y avait un meuble a vêtement, usé, graffigné au point qu'il avait perdu sa couleur acajou depuis longtemps. Juste a cote du lit, du cote gauche, il avait une tache de chevet. La lumière du jour montrait la couleur beige, vert de la pièce ridiculement petite a comparer au reste de la maison.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux blond, couper a la nuque qu'il pourrait presque les attacher. Le gamin repoussa les couverture avec violence, comme elles les étoufait . ce geste étais a contre cœur, il voulait dormir, ne jamais se réveiller. Un soupire accompagna le mouvement, il était particulièrement désagréable. Il commença a s'étirer comme chaque matin cela le m'était un minimum de bonne humeur.

Bien que l'envie n'étais pas la, il prit au hasard quelque vêtement, un jogging noir et un simple chandail de concert, il avait fait le mur pour y aller, il a un ans. Il avait été fière de son coup, sortir sans se faire voir, ni même entendre, un exploit.

Prit dans ses pensée, le jeune homme n'attendit pas la porte s'ouvre a grande volée. Il fit le saut et se retourna rapidement tremblotant légerement mais fustré qu'on entre dans son intimité. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille sublime, sa jumelle. Elle portait une robe mauve légères a bretelle fine, ainsi qu'aux décoler plongent. Ses cheveux rose était soigneusement remonter, seul quelque mèche touchait les épaules qui avait l'air plus douce que la peau de bébé. Partout ou elle allait, tout le monde tombait sous son charme, mais lui savait son vrai visage et la regarda avec fiel.

-Naruto, s'exclama t'elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanche. Tu ne pense vraiment pas t'habiller comme , c'est ca tu veux vraiment tout gacher¸, le jours de notre anniversaire. Tu ne sait pas comment te vetir, je vais le faire a ta place.

Le garçon soupira a nouveau mais cette fois plus discrètement même si il était énerver. Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait rien mais il allait tout même essayer, alors il plongea ses yeux gris sombre dans la mer.

-j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux, c'est mon jour aussi, fini t'il sur un ton sec.

Le regard de la jeune femme, durci, il donna froid dans le dos. C'était dominant, un pouvoir qu'elle avait sur. Sakura était ruser et connaissait ses moindre faible et sans servait comme elle voulait, si il avait l'audace d'enfreindre se caractère, il a payait les conséquences.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre que pour une fille chaque événement est important, donc c'est moi qui décide.

Naruto roula ses yeux dans les airs provoquant sa sœur qui le frappa sur l'épaule, heureusement elle ne lui fessait plus mal. Il se tue comme simple réponse, un silence marquait la pièce comme simple approbation, elle avait tout les droit, cela méritait un sourire vainqueur. Étirement des lèvres fortement hais par le mâle.

La jeune femme, ouvrit tout les tiroirs à la recherche d'un tissu potable, elle jeta tout sur le lit, exaspérant son frère. La fille trouva une paire de jean noir qu'il avait jamais mit car selon lui s'était trop serré. Cependant il n'aimait pas les pantalons aux genoux, on pouvait croire qu'il était compliqué. Elle lui lança aussi une chemise à manche courte bleu à petit ligne blanche, vertical, et dans le plus heureux des hasards, la veste était en bonne états.

-je suis vraiment obligé de porter ça.

-oui et je ne quitte pas la chambre tant que tu t'auras pas changé.

Il se tourna dos en murmurant un bonjours l'intimité qu'elle ne pus entendre. Le garçon se changea un peu mal à l'aise de son apparence mais pourtant sa sœur le trouva plus beau, le bleu ressortait ses yeux pourtant triste et les trait plus fin de son visage.

sakura s'approcha, elle n'aimait pas voir cet air, l'impression qu'un grand vide l'habitait, son frère était mort. Combien de fois elle avait voulu être la dans sa démence, dans sa rage. Elle mit dans ses mains un peu de gel, pour le coiffer malgré ses plaintes.

Les gamins sortir de la chambre la pièce la plus éloigné du deuxième étage, elle était isoler en la sale de lavage et la chambre de bain. La lumière du jour avait enfin pénétré dans toutes les pièces qui donnaient l'impression de baigner dans le soleil. La journée s'annonçait humide et chaude, la canicule m'était pas terminer, elle commençait.

Ils s'étaient diriger vers la chambre des maître, lui arrêtera au cadre de porte, seul sa sœur entra puisqu'elle avait une bonne relation a sa mère, rien ne pouvait les séparer, ce qui était rare pour cette âge. On disait souvent qu'elles étaient les meilleures amies. La dame plus âgé se redressa, encore endormit, elle observa les deux enfants.

Naruto se senti mal, il pouvait se comparer a un fantôme et même a un extraterrestre. Il osa un pas dans la salle. Il savait qu'il n'aura pas du mais de voir sa mère enlacer sa sœur, lui fessait mal mais la dame lui lança un regard noir avant de parler avec amertume.

-ton ami est venue te porter un cadeau, il est dans le salon, prend le et dégage on ne veut pas te voir.

-mais.

-c'est un ordre.

Pourquoi toujours cette réponse, qu'avait t'il fait pour mériter se sort, pourquoi ses yeux piquait toujours. Tant de question qui le traversait a chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation. Le garçon parti en bas ou tout était relié, sauf une porte qui menait au sous-sol qu'il lui était interdit, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Il entra dans le salon frustrer et s'assit brusquement.

Sur la table basse, il y avait un petit sac bleu au papier de soie blanc, s'était bien emballer comme seule une fille savait le faire. Il sourit, en s'imaginant que c'était de l'argent ou une plaisanterie, comme il avait l'habitude. Rapidement il commença à déballer le cadeau avec de l'imagination. Tous les papiers volèrent dans tout les sens causer pas l'excitation, jusqu'au but ou il en resta stupéfait.

Ses doigts touchaient une boite bien particulière, il ouvrit le plastique, pour en faire sortir un objet d'une couleur rouge métallique. On lui avait offert un cellulaire avec un forfait. Le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait offert. Comme quoi un simple geste pouvait le rendre de bonne humeur. Soudain l'appareille se mit à sonner, il le porta a son oreille se doutant de qui l'avait appelé.

-allô.

-hey! Nati.

-c'est quand tu va arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, kiba.

Son meilleur ami avec qui il fait les quatre cent coups, le seul a pouvait le faire rire n'importe quand. Il son inséparable.

-Bon j'espère que ton cadeau te plaît, tu devrais sortir de chez toi et venir au parc avec nous au lieu de t'emmerder, si tu ne viens pas on va te chercher.

-c'est bon j'arrive et oui il me plait, merci.

Le blond raccrocha, tout sa colère était parti, il mit rapidement ses soulier de courses et sorti dehors sous l'accolant chaleur qui collait a la peau. Il ne restait que trois semaine de vacance, trois semaines de presque liberté.

Au bout de deux minute, il arriva a un grand parc vert, juste au coin de la rue, entourer de tout coté de maison. Au centre de celui-ci il y avait diverse jeu pour les jeunes enfants qui n'avait jamais changé puisqu'au fil des années, il était devenu un symbole, un point de rencontre très important, c'était aussi le lieu le plus rassurent pour dom.

Il venait souvent ici, les nuits, se réfugier et à chaque fois, kiba y était pour le chercher et l'accueillir dans sa demeure rassurante.

Ce matin le parc était bien occuper, les trois terrains de soccers étaient tous occuper par les équipe de la ville, près a la compétition. Il posa ses pied nue dans l'herbe encore fraîche, ce contacte qui le chatouillait était un supplice, un plaisir. Il créait un contacte de liberté, une dépendance. Tranquillement, il s'approcha de deux personnes mais à son plus grand malheur, il marcha sur une branche qui se brisa dans un bruit bien distinct, échouant son plan.

Une jeune femme se retourna, elle avait les cheveux brun blueté soyeux et portait une camisole blanche avec des trois quarts rose pale. En voyant qu'il était la, elle se leva pour sauter dans ses bras, créent un embarra a plusieurs niveau. Naruto la repoussa automatiquement lui fessant rappeler qu'il détestait être collé de cette manière. Elle s'excusa.

Hinata s'appelait elle, la seule fille du groupe, la confidente. Kiba la regarda tendrement, dom avait comprit mais ne dit rien.

-tu ma manquer s'exclama t'elle, tu na pas changer durant l'été.

Dom ne fit que sourire. Personne lui avait manqué se fut sa pensée du moment avant de s'asseoir sur la grand couverture.

-hey, mon vieux joyeuse anniversaire, l'année prochaine tu va pouvoir nous sortir à boire, rigola le meilleur ami.

-t'est plus vieux que moi.

-c'est un fait. A au fait on a voulu rejoindre les autres mais les jumeau on déménager et on décider de couper les liens avec nous, pas trop déçu.

-non pas vraiment fit-il sur un ton monotone. Je l'es aimaient pas vraiment, il me fessait chier plus que d'autre chose. Alors ton voyage Hinata, ajouta le pro du détournement de conversation.

Elle expliqua qu'il avait fait beau et chaud au bord de la mer, elle avait voulu ramasser les coquillages mais c'était interdit de les ramener, elle avait juste prit des photos, qu'elle donnait au fur et a mesure. Sur chaque image selon kiba, Hinata affichait le plus beau sourire de monde. Quand ils eu fini de raconter leur vacance, le meilleur ami pensa a quelque chose.

-On ta laisser d'autre cadeau.

Naruto surprit haussa l'arcade sourcilière en voyant un autre sac, il le prit.

-c'est déjà suffisant, le cellulaire.

Les deux donneurs affichèrent en coin air très suspect, tout donnait l'impression qu'il devait s'attendre au pire. Méfiant il ouvrit avant de se mettre à rire. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Naruto était désespérer.

-t'aurai pu trouver mieux que des capotes.

-ça peut être utile. S'était juste une blague, bon ton cadeau de ma part, ce n'est pas énorme. Je paye ton dîner, ce midi.

Cela tombait bien puisqu'il avait faim, il se leva sans attende, le meilleur restaurant du coin était juste a deux rue. Il entra, un sentiment étrange le prit, il se sentait prit au piège. Ses amis arrivèrent derrière lui mais rien ne changeait. Ils prirent une table, leur banquette habituelle.

Alors qu'il regardait le menu, une intuition lui disait de tourner la tête. Il était observer par deux yeux noisette claire, ils étaient anormales hypnotisent. Sans comprendre, il plongea ses yeux dans l'envoûtement de l'âme inconnue. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il venait d'ouvrir une parti de lui sans le vouloir, il était découvert, on lisait en dans son être. Impossible de se détacher sauf lorsqu'une main passa devant, le fessant sortir de ses pensée.

-quoi.

-tu étais dans la lune on a commander a ta place.

-désoler.

Hinata se mit a parler, dans un geste incontrôlable et discret, il regarda a nouveau mais on le regardait plus, alors il se leva prétextant une envie. Non comment c'était possible, c'était la première fois qu'il s'était sentit soudain si bien. Le garçon ouvrit le robinet alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un autre jeune homme de son âge.

Le Nati sentit le regard, s'était l'inconnu qui était juste un peu plus grand et plus mince. Son caractère facial était plus dure et doux a la fois. La racine de ses cheveux était brun foncé mais les pointe était d'un noir nuit avec une franche qui lui coupait une parti du visage tandis que l'arrière était plus ébourifé, ce qui le rendait glacial, en plus d'être vêtu que de noir.

Son cœur se serra a l'approche de celui-ci. Naruto préféra regarder ses mains sous l'eau, le regard de l'autre était dure a supporter. Quand il ne le senti plus il remonta son visage mais il se rendit compte que l'autre lui souriait. Ses joue se collèrent de rose, que lui arrivait t'il, pourquoi le rythme s'accélérait considérablement. Nati ferma l'eau avant de sorti de la pièce aussi blanc qu'un drap. Une seule pensée l'obsédait il trouvait un mec canon.

Kiba remarqua le changement d'attitude, son meilleur ami étais plus doux avec lui-même et ses amis. D'alleurs la couleur l'inquiéta.

-çà va Nati.

-oui, tout va bien affirma t'il

Non quelque chose clochait, il n'avait même répliqué. Le blond tentait d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait mais en vint, ca venait le chercher de l'intérieur.

-je croie que je vais rentrer


End file.
